onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Billy
Billy is a giant electricity producing bird from [[One Piece Film: Strong World|the tenth One Piece movie]]. He was originally a creation of Dr. Indigo, but he aids Luffy in fighting against Shiki in the air. Appearance Billy is giant yellow bird that looks like a cross between a duck and a peacock. He has the head and beak of a duck, but the rest of his body is that of a peacock, the latter is made even more apparent when he opens his fan-like tail. Billy has giant wings, unlike the creatures that he resembles, and can use them to fly. He is usually seen with a runny nose. Due to the special chemical that was developed by Indigo and given to him, Billy is actually much bigger than he is supposed to be normally. Personality Unlike the other mutated animals on Merveille, Billy is quite friendly and mild-mannered; although, he is short tempered, as shown when Luffy pulled on his cheek. He is also prone to panic as shown when he thought Nami had drowned. Despite this; however, he can be loyal and courageous. Relationships Because Billy produces electricity from his feathers, not many people get close to him out of fear that he might zap them. The only ones to not completely fear him are Nami and Luffy, the latter of which gave him the name Billy. Abilities and Powers Billy is a special type of bird created by SIQ that produces electricity from his feathers. Despite being rather small compared to other mutated animals, he is able to generate enough electricity to take out large groups of animals quite easily. He is also capable of flying at high speeds and altitudes while carrying a person. History One Piece Film: Strong World Billy was first seen when Indigo showed him to Shiki, demonstrating his new creation. After shocking Shiki, he was tossed aside. It was then revealed by Indigo that Billy was inhanced using SIQ the enhanced version of IQ. Before Shiki and his men could further harm Billy, he was protected by Nami, and Shiki left Billy with her as he and his men left. Later, Billy helped Nami escape their captivity, finding the Thousand Sunny. Moments later, Luffy arrived being chased by giant scorpions, and Billy defeated them using his electricity. While Luffy and Nami were discussing what has happened, Luffy officially named Billy. Billy is then used to fly, carrying Luffy and Nami to search for the others. While flying, Billy began to have trouble, later revealed to be the affect of Daft Green. Billy, with paper stuffed in his nose, landed with Luffy and Nami in the village Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper were resting at. Later while the Straw Hat Pirates were fighting the Golden Lion Pirates, Billy found Nami and helped her ignite the explosives to destroy the Daft Greens surrounding Shiki's palace allowing outside animals to add to the chaos. Shiki then arrived to stop Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Billy from retrieving the IQ medicine to save Nami, but Luffy appears and started fighting Shiki with the help of Billy. After Luffy defeated Shiki, Billy recovered Luffy who was in his default form after using Gear Third. After the battle was over Billy was seen greeting the animals and villagers while flying past. He then lands on a rock greeting Xiao. Translation and Dub Issues In the original version, Luffy derived this name from Biri which is the sound effect for electricity in Japanese. In the English dub, he instead based it upon his duck bill. Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' Trivia * His species is known as a . Coincidentally, "Raichou" also translates to "Rock Ptarmigan". References Site Navigation it:Billy (animale) de:Billy fr:Billy (animal) Category:Non-Canon Animals Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Golden Lion Pirates